


The lost Spartan

by KuraiTsukiYume



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asexual Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Child Soldiers, Gen, I will be adding more labels, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, SPARTAN Program, SPARTAN-II, Spartan Izuku, Super Soldier Izuku, izuku has most of his scars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsukiYume/pseuds/KuraiTsukiYume
Summary: Izuku-009 : Declarado MIA, posiblemente KIA por la UNSC después  de un ataque por un grupo explorador del Covenant.El Suboficial de primera clase originario de Chi Rho y Spartan 009 , Izuku se ve sumergido en un problema después de que en una confrontación con un grupo explorador del Covenant, una falla mecánica en el Slipspace causara una ruptura desliespacial, originando un vórtice que absorbió la nave Sabre YSS en la que estaba.Con poco equipo a su disposición, varado en un lugar y tiempo desconocido, Spartan 009 tiene que encontrar la manera de regresar a la UNSC o tratar de integrarse en esta nueva sociedad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spartan 715](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804228) by [EmperorSeramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorSeramir/pseuds/EmperorSeramir). 



> Como introducción este fanfic fue inspirado en Spartan 715 de EmperorSeramir quien hace una trama interesante que envuelve la franquicia de Halo y BNHA.
> 
> Los personajes de Halo, y BNHA que sean usados o mencionados no me pertenecen.
> 
> Debido a que soy peor que analfabeta en el ingles estaré publicando esta historia en mi idioma materno, el español. También es la primera historia que publico así que espero sea de su agrado, y que comenten si creen que hay zonas en las que deba mejorar (como las escenas de acción de lo cual soy consiente no soy la mejor).
> 
> De ahí en mas agradezco que me den una oportunidad.

**PROLOGO**

_Izuku_ _tenia_ _cuatro años Cuando una Mujer Llamada Elizabeth Halsey se paro delante de él, su Madre se había perdido de la vista con todos los juegos del parque, y el resto de los niños no tenian suficiente Interés o curiosidad en él como para acercarse, con manos Temblando y aferrándose al cuaderno que anteriormente había estado usando,_ _izuku_ _no aparto la mirada de la mujer._

_Una mirada muy inteligente y que_ _parecían_ _profundos como un pozo o el espacio, una mirada que_ _izuku podría_ _relacionarla de manera similar a la de esas aves de presa que veia en televisión._

_-Ese es un_ _cuaderno_ _interesante_ _que_ _tienes_ _¿_ _Puedo_ _verlo_ _?_

_La mujer se agacho a la altura de izuku, o por lo menos lo intento, izuku era un niño pequeño para la norma. Pero, así como físicamente era diferente, tenía ventajas por sobre la de otros niños, su facilidad de observación, su mente ágil y estratégica, su espíritu perseverante y el fuego con sus ojos brillantes en el deseo de su futuro._

_Izuku_ _no podría saber en ese momento que permitiría que mirara su cuaderno serio lo que llevaría a la mujer a interesarse en_ _él_ _, que podría ese momento en la mujer seria convencida de que él era uno de los elegidos._ _Izuku_ _tampoco sabria hasta tres años después cuanto interés Elizabeth Halsey tenia en su persona hasta que fue secuestrado y colocado en el Programa_ _Spartan_ _-II._

* * *

En el basto espacio una nave salió en un rápido destello, en un momento desapareció de la vista por breves segundos para reaparecer al siguiente en unas coordenadas diferentes, frente a la nave pilotada y con un equipo de diez personas, otra casi veinte veces más grande , se alzaba dando una impresión de poder y soberanía. 

La pequeña nave no tardo en ser aceptada y conducida al interior para estacionarse, pronto el equipo de diez personas salió al encuentro con el capitán, junto con un sequito de treinta personas más, el gran grupo se enfrentó a los recién llegados. 

-Capitán 

-A gusto teniente, ¿El viaje fue sin problemas? 

-Si capitán, no tuvimos imprevistos y no fuimos interceptados, él envió está en el interior. 

El hombre reconocido como el capitán asintió y con un gesto de la mano ordeno que sus hombres tomarán él envio. 

\- ¡Sean cuidadosos, envíenlo a la sala criogénica tres y que el equipo comiense según el protocolo! 

\- ¡SI SEÑOR! 

Los soldados saludaron y con la orden dada fueron a sus lugares designados o se dispersaron. Él envió que no era otra cosa que una cápsula de tamaño superior a un hombre promedio fue movido, cuidando lo que residía en su interior. 

Pronto lo que fue reconocido en realidad como una cápsula de sueño fue colocada en la posición central de la sala, con al menos seis hombres corriendo de un lado a otro preparando todo según los procedimientos. 

-Inicia el sistema 

-Iniciando el sistema, apagando la crioginesis 

El tubo criogénico hizo un ruido de aire despresurizado cuando la cápsula se abrió, del interior la forma de un hombre se alzó en todo su tamaño, los aspectos y estructura irreconocibles debido al pesado y blindado armamento que lo rodeaba, el primer paso que dio sonó en la sala casi vacía, pesado y firme como se esperaba de un soldado, la armadura pronto brillo en un verde militar mate bajo las luces, la visera de un color negro como otras partes del traje solo escondieron la mirada fija que este dio al grupo de seis hombres que tenía delante de su persona. 

En un paso de firme, los seis hombres dieron el saludo estándar militar, mientras que en el fondo el ruido de una voz que parecen provenir de la sala de control sonó alrededor. 

-Ciclo completo 

Uno de los hombres de cabellos grises que parecía ser el líder del equipo dio un paso adelante alzando su mirada para nivelarla sobre los dos metros que el de armadura parecia medir. 

-Un placer tenerlo con nosotros Suboficial, la desorientación de su viaje y sueño debe pasar pronto, por el momento comenzaremos con los controles de calidad. Somos el equipo técnico de armamento, la inspección de sus signos vitales ha salido normal y no presento dificultades o quemaduras, para la tensión del Slipspace hemos inyectado de antemano una dosis de estimulante. 

-Entendido, ¿Cuál es la situación actual? 

-Todo está en alerta nivel dos, los equipos se mantienen vigilantes, pero no hemos tenido encuentro con ningún grupo del Covenant señor, por favor ahora posicionese en la marca y mire los paneles intermitentes. 

El Suboficial hizo lo solicitado, mirando los paneles que cambiaron su color según posaba su mirada no tardo mucho tiempo en que su sentido de reacción y dirección se normalizaran. 

Después de más pruebas que terminaron con el mantenimiento del escudo de energía y el diagnóstico de armas, el Suboficial recibió la orden de encontrarse con el Capitán en el puesto de control, con un saludo de despedida al equipo que lo ayudó salió de la sala.

Sus pesados pasos resonaron en el piso metálico y se encaminaron con la ayuda de un Marín al lugar en el que se solicitó su presencia, en su camino se cruzó con muchos soldados que le mandaron un saludo militar que debido a la orden que se le dio no devolvió . 

Cuando entro al puente de control, miro a su alrededor, personas dispersas en diferentes equipos vigilando todos los sistemas de la nave, y vigilando que en general no se encontrarán problemas ya sean internos en la mecánica y sistemas, o externos como equipos de ataque y asedio. 

En medio dando órdenes estaba el capitán, un hombre de cabello y barba castaña, de complexión un poco gruesa, que lo más llamativo en él era el brazo que le faltaba, el hombre que hasta hace un momento estaba ordenando a las personas a su alrededor , se detuvo al darse cuenta de su presencia. 

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada Suboficial, soy el capitán Wallace 

Wallace extendió la mano y en un saludo firme agito la mano del suboficial que en realidad no se vio afectado, y al contrario devolvió el gesto tranquilamente. 

-Es un honor estar aquí Capitán Wallace 

-Si bien también me agrada tenerlo aquí Suboficial, me gustaría que fuera en condiciones menos inciertas, con la repentina situación que cayó sobre nuestra mano 

Wallace alzo su mano y donde debería estar el otro solo mostro un breve movimiento obviando el hecho de que el hombre solo tenía un brazo y no dos, el intento de chiste en realidad no pasó desapercibido, pero no fue apreciado o simplemente el suboficial no supo cómo reaccionar ante él. 

\- ... 

-Hare lo mejor que pueda señor. 

-Cofcof, bien hablare de la misión, UNSC nos ha pedido él envio de tropas y armas, además de la entrega de la nueva IA, fuiste elegido por ser uno de los mejores del programa Spartan, además de ser de los pocos además del Suboficial jai-006 o el jefe suboficial Jhon-117 en tener un rango de enlistamiento mayor al E-5 dado al resto de Spartan. Debido a las misiones ya dadas a los otros mencionados, además de ser considerado el más apto por sus habilidades se le asignó para apoyar esta tarea. 

-Continuando con esto Suboficial, su tarea principal es por el momento mantenerse alerta y entrar en acción si nos vemos comprometidos, no esperamos un enfrentamiento directo, pero si las cosas se ponen peor es mejor estar preparado y si van más allá de peor, se le hará entrega de la IA y su voluntad será protegerla de las manos enemigas según el protocolo de seguridad. 

-Entendido señor 

Con un saludo y aceptando las órdenes el Suboficial Spartan 009 fue a su puesto de vigilancia. Su trayectoria ya estaba lista y las armas se habían colocado en una posición cercana para en circunstancias de ataque fueran fácilmente accesibles. 

El hangar en el que se encontraba era un área amplia donde muchos pelotones de infantes de marina iban y venían, algunos montados en transportes M031 o similares, otros transportando a sus zonas designadas los pelícanos, e incluso los transportes de asalto. 

Lo que el Spartan 009 esperaba que fuera un viaje espacial sin complicaciones de entrega de suministros y apoyo militar termino convirtiéndose en un enfrentamiento directo tan solo horas después. 

* * *

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! ¡Contacto Inminente! 

La situación se salió del curso en cuestión de minutos, la ruta que la nave siguió fue interceptada por un grupo explorador del pacto, que se escondió en un cinturón de asteroides, diez naves del pacto contra el crucero no era lo ideal sobre todo cuando no estaba hecho para enfrentamientos que requerían un blindaje más duro. 

En una estrategia demasiado inteligente hecha por el pacto, los ataques se habían hecho en una posición de pinza con ellos como centro, la desviación de atención a dos direcciones diferentes había logrado una brecha que permitió el abordaje del pacto al interior del crucero de acción. 

Con la batalla inminente entre ambas partes, el capitán Wallace había activado el protocolo de seguridad, lo que llevo al Spartan 009 a correr en busca de la IA No. Serie 5107 recién activada que requirió la instalación en su traje como un servidor temporal hasta su entrega a manos del comando de la UNSC 

-Suboficial, ya sabe el protocolo usted está aquí para salvaguardar la información que 5107 tiene en su centro de datos, mate a la vista y no extienda una batalla, ya se activó el protocolo de retiro haga lo mismo. 

-Como orden señor 

009 acepto aferrándose al arma entre sus manos antes de retirarse a la batalla, saliendo por última vez del centro de control, escucho al capitán ordenar la autodestrucción del crucero si el pacto lograba llegar al puente de control. 

-Un placer Suboficial Izuku Spartan 009 clase I, soy la inteligencia Artificial con número de serie 5107, el Capitán Wallace ha decidido activarme ante la precaria situación, así que espero contar con usted para mi entrega segura. 

-No es el mejor momento, pero un placer 

Spartan asintió a la IA que actualmente se instala en su trayectoria y que se conecta a su servidor neuronal, no se detuvo a continuar la conversación, la alarma resonaba en todo el crucero de acción, instando a los soldados y marines a la batalla y la retirada . 

-Señor tenemos un grupo covenant más adelante 

La advertencia de la IA y el rápido despliegue de armas de Spartan 009 lograron que acabara más fácilmente con el grupo covenant que contenía Grunts, Jackals y dos Elites, las armas de plasma dañaron su armadura de energía por un tiempo, la munición en sus manos se vio disminuida en un pequeño porcentaje lo que lo dejo con solo algunos cuantos cartuchos para su Rifle de asalto y teniendo que tomar una pistola de plasma como arma secundaria del cadáver de un elite, en su camino aprovechaba a conseguir granadas de plasma, y normales, tomaba si era posibles las insignias de identificación de los caídos y continuaba su carrera a través de las instalaciones. 

\- ¡Señor tenemos problemas, el pacto está atacando activamente las cápsulas de salvamento, y ha permitido el abordaje de dos cazadores! 

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está actualmente el capitán? 

-Debido a que el pacto ha completado el abordaje el puente de control ha sido destruido, toda la información eliminada y bloqueada para que no se recupere, el capitán Wallace ha logrado tomar un grupo y actualmente está en el Charly bravo, parece que tiene planeado usar el protocolo para el salto aleatorio, ya ha mandado las órdenes al resto de las cápsulas que lograron salir. 

Spartan 009 asintió, sabiendo que la situación había cambiado rápidamente y que ahora estaba en una situación donde había un alto porcentaje de que lo tomaran como prisionero o lo mataran, decidio tomar un desvió. 

\- ¡Señor que está haciendo! 

-Dándole más tiempo a los sobrevivientes, y encontrando una salida trasera para nosotros, dame una ruta para el centro de máquinas donde se encuentra el motor del deslizamiento. 

\- ¿Esta seguro señor? ¿Esta consiente de los peligros? 

\- Dañar el motor dará una ruptura dentro del núcleo y doblarse sobre sí mismo, resultando en una breve e incontrolada expansión del deslizamiento en el espacio real. El vórtice creado absorbe todo lo que esté a su paso ... soy consciente, pero solo lograron derribar tres de las naves del pacto, hay una alta posibilidad de que el resto este en espera para intentar un asedio a los sobrevivientes o en otro caso Aprovechar la ventaja para tomar la ruta original que teníamos y usarla para tomar desprevenidos a quienes originalmente teníamos que dar apoyo. 

-... Entiendo señor, ruta al motor desliespacial fijada. 

Spartan 009 corrió entre los pasillos destruidos y evitando las explosiones de las áreas destruidas, teniendo que enfrentarse a pequeños grupos del pacto que aun circulaban en la nave buscando quizás más sobrevivientes, o intentando obtener la información de los servidores principales. 

Cuando Spartan 009 logro encontrar el lugar, no pensó dos veces en colocar una bomba cronometrada que había tomado durante el camino, colocada en tres minutos para explotar, contrario a la autodestrucción del crucero que podría ser impedida si el pacto era inteligente, esto daría suficiente tiempo para que saliera y no el suficiente para lograr que el pacto alejara el resto de sus naves estacionadas, o incluso las que estaban en espera. 

En una rápida carrera que hacia uso de los reflejos, y velocidad del spartan 009, y tomando por sorpresa algunas elites y Grunts con golpes de gancho e incluso ataques a la espalda sigilosos logro abrirse paso rápidamente al hangar de transporte aéreo que el crucero tenía. 

-Señor hay una nave Saber en óptimas condiciones a solo trescien .... ¡Señor cuidado! 

El aviso llego tarde cuando repentinamente un ataque de plasma bajo los escudos de energía de Spartan 009 dejándolo en un estado casi desprotegido, sin embargo, en una recuperación casi milagrosa, el Spartan logro esquivar el siguiente ataque, un cazador se paraba en el segundo nivel del hangar, sobre la pasarela dándole un facil objetivo sobre el spartan. 

-Se acercan más pacto señor. Recomiendo rápidamente la retirada, marcó la distancia de la nave, logró ingresar rápidamente al servidor para abrir el hangar. 

-Bien hecho, crea una copia de seguridad, sella el resto de las entradas del hangar, dificúltales el acceso

Spartan 009 corrió rápidamente a la nave, mientras esquivaba cada ataque que el cazador lanzaba cuando logro llegar al punto hizo un uso rápido de una granada de plasma a la pasarela donde el cazador se mantenía derribándolo exitosamente y dándole tiempo para su retirada, el cronómetro se hizo cada vez más corto y disminuía su distancia con la pronta explosión, quedaba solo un minuto. 

59,58,57 ... 

Spartan 009 se colocó en el asiento de piloto y tomo control de la nave, los motores se encendieron y pronto el transporte se alzó listo para lanzarse hacia el espacio. 

30,29,28 ... 

-Señor han derribados las puertas del hangar recomiendo mandiobras de acción 

-5107 crea una ruta rápida con el deslizamiento punto aleatorio según procedimientos 

-Si señor 

15,14,13 ... 

La nave logro salir sin muchos daños, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para relajarse, las naves pacto que aún seguían en espera no tardarían en comenzar un ataque discriminado, para lo que necesito muchas acrobacias y suerte para apenas esquivar. 

-Ruta aleatoria fijada Slipspace activada, preparándose para salto 5,4 ... 

La nave logro retirarse del área de ataque, en la mente del Spartan 009 el conteo de la bomba cronometrada llegaba a su fin. 

3,2,1 .... 

El ruido de la explosión resonó aun en el silencioso espacio, el fuego y el humo rodearon el crucero, pronto, una fuerte presión lanzo las naves del pacto y al Spartan con un fuerte empuje, la turbulencia tambaleo la nave. 

\- ¡Señor la turbulencia es muy fuerte, el splipsace podria fallar! 

Spartan 009 se tensó, el control de la nave fuertemente fijado y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos para que la nave se estabilice, pero más rápido de lo esperado, la fuerza de la explosión anterior hizo el arrastre. 

\- ¡Problemas! ¡Problemas! ¡Hay que salir del área! 

\- ¡Haz una activación forzada del desliespacio! 

\- ¡Señor eso podria ser riesgoso! 

\- ¡Hazlo o quedaremos arrastrados por el vórtice! 

Spartan 009 ordeno mientras observaba el vórtice que era como un gran agujero negro, las naves del pacto que eran las más cercanas eran destruidas, o chocaban unas contra otras, el cinturón de asteroides también era comido, causando choque con las naves o entre ellos, las explosiones no disminuyeron si no se multiplicaron, la destrucción aumentó rodeando el área. 

-¡Desliespacio activado! 

La última imagen consiente que Spartan 009 tuvo fue el cierre final del vórtice que lo jalaba y un nuevo lanzamiento expansivo que mando a la nave a volar descontrolada mientras el desliespacio se activó. 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartan 009 llega a un lugar que no es del todo correcto.
> 
> Lo primero en su lista.... Información en lo más crucial para sobrevivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay personas que les gustó mi primer capítulo les agradezco, y lamento la tardanza de la actualización.
> 
> Siento la demora lamentablemente tuve y aún tengo algunos problemas que afectaron mi tiempo , desde la perdida de mi padre y después de mi tía hasta los asuntos escolares.
> 
> Y aunque les doy una explicación en realidad no quiero cansarlos con mi vida privada así que con esto dicho.
> 
> ADELANTE!!!!!
> 
> Pd. Halo y BNHA no me pertenecen

Un sonido eléctrico lleno el espacio silencioso, para alguien que pudiera observar el espacio en ese momento notarían los restos de transportes, el metal desprendido y un conteo escaso de cuerpos que en el vasto vacío flotaban como nada más que lo que quedaba de los atacantes.

  
De casi doce naves enemigas y lo que debió ser los restos de un crucero, no quedaba nada, al menos no ahí, no en esas coordinadas.

  
Todo lo que se veía era una nave algo dañada ya su alrededor otras dos mas grandes, pero de igual manera más dañadas.  
  


  
\- Mayday Mayday, aquí UNSC MHA180, Clase Saber YSS, rescate inmediato, sobreviviente a bordo, código de prioridad vector beta cinco barra tres barra bravo cero cero nueve.

La voz se repitió con el mismo comando tres veces antes de que un sonido ahogado de alguien despertando lo hiciera silenciar.Spartan 009 después de su arriesgado y logróso escape había recuperado la conciencia. 

-Un gustó tenerlo despierto señor. 

  
\- Informe de la situación 5107 

  
-Señor, el desliespacio se activo cuando el vórtice ya había absorbido la nave, logramos salir del peligro con daños a la nave mínimos y un arrastre de dos naves Covenant, cero enemigos inmediatos posiblemente muertos. He intentado contactar con alguna de las bases de la UNSC pero no hay respuesta.

Spartan 009 hizo una revisión rápida de su persona y sobre todo el traje, los niveles eran óptimos y solo había unas cuantas zonas golpeadas y pintura rayada, la nave tampoco tenía problemas más haya de un desequilibrio en los motores y una de las alas golpeadas.

  
-Entiendo, ¿son nuestras coordenadas actuales?

  
\- + 5 ° 56 ′ 15 ″ señor 

  
-¿Estás seguro? 

  
-Completamente, según esto actualmente estamos orbitando en el cuarto planeta del sistema solar. 

Spartan 009 alzo su mirada, fija en el planeta rojo frente a el, y por dentro sintió un sentimiento de error, de que algo estaba mal.

  
-Y sin embargo no puedes contactarte con la UNSC, hay algo mal, ¿Revisaste los sistemas? ¿Que no haya alguna interferencia en la señal?

  
-Si puede conectarme directamente en la nave podré escanear más fácilmente el señor.  


  
009 asintió quitó el chip de la entrada de su casco y lo habilitó en el tablero del timón, pronto del disco holográfico de la nave los datos corrían rápidamente hasta que fue difícil seguir la velocidad formaron una figura aparentemente humana, delgado, masculino y using lo que aparentaba un traje de Marín, rasgos fríos y duros, ojos brillando del mismo azul neón que todos los datos, el cabello peinado hacia atrás aparentaba ser blanco.

  
Frente a 009, 5107 había por primera vez usado su imagen holográfica prediseñada. En sus manos pantallas iban y venían revisando y buscando información.

  
-Señor ....

  
-¿Que ocurre? 

  
-Creo que existe un error ... pero.

  
-¿Que ocurre? habla libremente, confío en tu capacidad para aclarar la situación 

  
-Señor, actualmente estamos como dije antes en el cuarto planeta del sistema solar, sin embargo al conectarme a las señales más cercanas para hacer contacto con la UNSC, descubrí que son ... diferentes.

  
-¿Diferentes?

  
\- Las frecuencias encontradas son lentas, más primitivas por decirlo mejor, y la información que capte en ellas me preocupa 

  
-¿Puedes especificar que es lo que parece molestar tu servidor?

  
5107 alzo la mirada el rostro que lucía frío y sereno mostró un indicio de incredulidad y confusión.

  
-Señor, la información que he filtrar de las señales es variada, he logrado verificar al menos tres mil distintos satélites que orbitan aproximadamente a 225 millones de kilómetros de distancia de nosotros. 

  
-En otras palabras tres mil satélites pertenecientes a la tierra, pero eso debería ser imposible.

  
-Lo se señor, he escaneado las señales, la información proporcionada que ha adquirido de hecho proviene del mismo planeta tierra, que actualmente…

  
-Debería estar cristalizado aún por el Pacto.

  
009 suspiro cansado, cerro los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, y luego los abrió un brillo decidido en ellos 

  
-Limítate a filtrar lo que sea de utilidad para nosotros.

  
-De hecho señor

  
Asintió la IA acelerando su procesador, pronto una pantalla se amplio frente al Spartan y su actual y único compañero.

  
-Según pidió señor, ya aclaramos que estamos cerca de la tierra, una habitada y no cristalizada. Debería ser imposible pero mi mejor suposición es que este es el resultado de activar el desliespacio cuando nos encontrábamos justo en el cuello del vórtice.

  
-Hablamos de ser lanzados en una brecha espacio temporal. ¿Viaje en el tiempo?   
Murmuró incrédulo ante su pensamiento, debería ser algo así, pero la evolución humana y su historia había demostrado que siempre habría un precedente para lo que se creía era imposible. 

-No señor

  
-¿No?

  
-Me temo que es peor, este no es un salto en el tiempo 

  
La IA miro al Spartan mostrándole una imagen en la pantalla holográfica, una que amplio para que fuera mejor vista, 009 casi rompió el tablero ante lo que vio.   
Imágenes de ciudades, los gobiernos separados cada cual con su territorio, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el soldado se diera cuenta del problema de la situación, no, lo que hizo obvio fue el vídeo recopilado de distintas ciudades del planeta, la gente que iba y venía en las calles charlando y tranquilas, pero no eran humanos, o al menos muchos no lo aparentaban.

  
-¿Otras razas? ¿La humanidad se involucró en una colonización diferente?

  
-No, lo poco que pude sacar desde esta distancia fue, que en esta… versión de la tierra, las personas han pasado sus vidas como originalmente conocemos, la divergencia se encuentra en que, hace doscientos quince años la humanidad paso por un cambio drástico , no hay nada específico en los registros ya sea que fue por la evolución o un cambio en el ambiente, las personas comenzaron a mostrar distintos dones, poderes únicos que comenzaron a diferenciar del resto.

  
\- La humanidad ¿Muto?

  
-Si señor es una manera de abreviar lo que dije 

  
-¿Puedes investigar más?

  
\- Mi codificación es demasiado avanzada para hackear los sistemas actuales, alentaría mucho más las señales, o en otros casos sobre cargaría los circuitos en cualquier equipo fuera de los nuestros lo que causaría un apagón, lo interferiría con las señales actuales y llamaría la atención hacia nosotros algo que en nuestras circunstancias no queremos.   
009 Asintió, miro a través de la cabina hacia el exterior tarareando mientras detrás de su casco una expresión de contemplación se mostraba.

  
-5107 ¿Cuál es tu designación?

  
-Señor pensé que nunca preguntaría, soy una IA clase batalla con numeración cinco barra uno barra cero siete, nombre Chase, fui creado con la intención de dar soporte y apoyo en los sistemas de ataque y defensa en un súper carguero, estaba destinado a permanecer desactivado hasta llegar al destino, debido al ataque fui entregado a usted, Sub comandante Spartan 009, nombre Izuku Midoriya, debido a la situación y según el protocolo, debo entregar asistencia a usted hasta que se encuentre una solución o los superiores de la UNSC logren brindar rescate.

  
-Entiendo, considerando nuestra situación lo mejor es revisar las naves Covenant, ver si algo puede sernos de utilidad ¿Las armas de la nave están a disposición?

  
-Si señor ¿Tiene planeado disminuir los riesgos de adquisición tecnológica? 

  
-Si, quizás no hayan llegado aún a desarrollar tecnología espacial más haya de la básica, pero permitir que entren en manos desconocidas es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar.

  
-Entendido señor 

Solo minutos después de la nave Saber se había activado, y lentamente acercado a los restos fueron de las naves Covenant, una vez las naves enganchadas Spartan 009 aprovecho su armadura para salir al espacio y redirigir se al interior de la nave contraria, una hora después la nave Sabre YSS se alejo de la órbita de Marte.

  
-Buena pesca señor 

  
Hablo la IA mientras fijaba el curso hacia la tierra, en este punto era obvio que era la mejor opción dado el fracaso continuo de comunicarme con la UNSC.

  
Fue cosa de un par de horas para que Spartan 009 viera la tierra en toda su gloria, quizás no como lo fue en su “universo” antes de la cristalización, pero eso no quitaba la belleza y añoranza que evocaba.

  
-Sujétese señor, cinco segundos para entrar en la atmósfera.

  
009 Asintió, mientras forzaba el timón para que la fuerza de gravedad no desviará la nave de su curso, la panza de la misma tomando el impacto del aire para ayudar a reducir la aceleración.

  
-Señor le recomiendo que use los frenos ya, el ala dañada y el motor no aguantaran mucho más 

  
-Entendido

En una noche con el cielo despejado, y las estrellas brillando en la bodega nocturna la tranquilidad fue rápidamente quebrada por el sonido descendente e incandescente de un objeto, el fuego y la velocidad creando un espectro de camino como el de una estrella fugas.

  
Y la dirección de este pronto cruzo el cielo sobre dos ciudades enteras, tomando a varios de sus residentes desprevenidos.  


-ALERTA, ALERTA, OBJETO NO IDENTIFICADO ACERCANDOCE AL AREA DE CIUDAD BETA, IMPACTO INMINENTE-

  
Un voz robótica sonaba en la habitación, varias pantallas encendidas con un mensaje de letras blancas sobre los fondos rojos brillantes, el sonido retumbaba cada vez más agudo y molesto para la audición pronto los mensajes pasaron un vídeo en vivo, en las pantallas una ciudad urbana desierta.

  
Parecía todo tranquilo, silencioso y abandonado, pero sobre los edificios y captado en cámara, un objeto rodeado de fuego se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

  
-¿De que se trata esto director?

  
-Hum esto es preocupante, ¿un ataque directo? ¿Algún accidente? -

Una voz baja y algo chillona sonó mientras las alarmas se apagaban, la pequeña voz no quitó el tono serio y grave de la situación.   
Ojos como botones miraron al hombre en la habitación.

  
-Vamos llamaré refuerzos si es necesario y primero mandaré a investigar a los bots de la zona. 

El hombre oculto en la penumbra de la habitación asintió , permitió que la pequeña figura lo usará de plataforma y salió corriendo ¿Su destino?

La gran masa metálica que estaba a punto de caer dentro de los terrenos .


End file.
